Consistent exercise has lasting health benefits. An exerciser's performance during a workout session depends on many factors including, for example, the exerciser's base line health status, nutritional habits, athletic skill, training regiment, etc. Such factors are the subject of much research. Often, an exerciser may wear one or more sensors to measure performance attributes of a workout. These sensors may record performance data for the individual to provide useful metrics to the user. An exerciser may wear the same sensors for multiple workouts or may wear different sensors for each workout instance.